Quest
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: He was going to do this, he was finally going to win...but he was runnig out of time. R&R plz!


Quest

.

His sword swung, piercing the heart of the shadowed foe. It gave a gut curdling cry before disintegrating into nothing. He had no time to sheath his sword, it was to dangerous to let his guard down.

The forest around him was thick and dense, but it was the creatures within that kept his attention. Their yellow eyes all around him ate at his soul, never allowing him to rest.

But he had to continue, he had to go on at least for her.

His armor was heavy. It slowed him as much as it protected him. The silver shined brightly even though the forest engulfed all of the light. His helmet sat upon his brow giving him the noblest look, for he was a knight.

"where are ye?" Michelangelo yelled. His search was becoming frantic, there wasn't much time left.

A snarl and a monster leaped from the shadows, attacking his side. Letting out a grunt of pain, Michelangelo swung his weapon, it struck but the creature let out a feral growl, signalling for his comrads. Looking up with slitted eyes, Michelangelo watched as the eyes moved, following him, coming closer.

"attack ye beast, I have no time for thee games" Michelangelo barked out, he thrusted his sword getting a direct hit. The creature yowled then fell disappearing from sight.

Every one he finished another would appear, there was to many. They swarmed around him attacking his legs, lunging at his back.

"Gah!"He cried out. The creature snapped at his arm but he knock it from himself.

"Teh eht thgil yortsed uoy!" Michelangelo yelled out, and a bright light thrust from his hands, consuming the shadows around him.

The creature yelped and cringed trying to flee the light, trying to live past this ordeal, yet they only perished.

"I prey thee adieu" He said with a bow, then continued through the dark but now empty forest.

Sky could be seen past the end of the forest, he would be there soon.

A determined look and Michelangelo ran forward, he was running out of time.

There! The clearing!

Stepping through the last of the menacing forest he looked up, seeing what he had hoped for.

The castle.

"I come for thee my lady!" Michelangelo yelled.

"my lord!" A woman's voice rang out. Looking up he could see he in the tower. But that wasn't the only being there.

A feral roar and the beast of all beast arouse.

The dragon. The one who had killed all of his troops, the one who had taken his love in the first place.

Now the dragon was the only thing that blocked his path.

"we end this now, Dragon!" He yelled. Running forward Michelangelo gave a battle cry as he engaged with the beast.

The claws ripped at his armor, tearing it to pieces, yet he fought on, he would not lose this battle

But he was running out of time...

His sword thrust up, hitting the chest plates and the dragon cried out. It stumbled slightly, and Michelangelo took the opportunity.

"aarrgh!" He yelled, jumping into the air to deliver the last, final blow.

The sword sunk into the dragons chest, sinking into its heart. The dragon roared one final time, before his eyes finally dimmed and the soul was taken.

He had won this battle.

"My lady, come to me! this battle is done!" He called. The women clapped her hands, leaving her window. Moments later she was coming through the door running to her knight in shining armor.

"My lord! you have done it!" She said, she wrapped her arms around her knight leaning in she-

.

"yo, Mike" Raph said.

Mikey turned to look at Raph. "uh...ya dude?"

"...times up man, lets go" Raph said, turning and leaving the room.

"damn...okay be right there" Mikey said with a sigh.

Taking off his headphones, Mikey turned back to the computer and saved his game, turning off the computer.

"next time dudette...next time"

.

_Hey guys! lol sooo what did ya think? I know it's oober short, but it was stuck in my head so I had to write it XD but please R&R! they're greatly loved :)  
oh and if you wondering hwat Mikey said that looked like giberish it was~ let the light destroy you...it was that but backwards :) _


End file.
